Una carta para Ace
by sanjia
Summary: Ha pasado un mes de la muerte de Ace y Marco se siente desesperado y solo. Ha perdido a su padre y a sus dos amigos. Le manda una carta a Ace para desahogarse un poco y toma una difiícil desición.


Un día me pregunté como se sentiría Marco después de que tanto como su padre como sus dos amigos hubiesen muerto sin que él pudiese hacer nada. D ese pensamiento surgió ese one-shoot y espero que os guste porque a mí me ha encantado.

* * *

**UNA CARTA PARA ACE**

Ace_ no sé como empezar esta carta, así que mejor me saltaré el principio. De todas maneras tú y yo siempre hemos sido directos._

_Te hecho de menos, no sabes cuanto. Ya ha pasado un de tu muerte y la de nuestro padre y soy incapaz de moverme de al lado de vuestra tumba. Ahora yo estoy a cargo de la tripulación y todavía no quiero zarpar. Sé que tenemos islas que defender tras vuestra muerte, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo separarme de ti. _

_No puedo más, no sé que hacer, todo parece haber acabado para mí. Primero fue Thatch, luego tú y por último nuestro padre. Me lo han quitado todo, me han quitado a la persona que me dio un hogar y me cuidó como si fuera su propio hijo; y también a mis dos queridos amigos. No dejo de pensar en todo lo que nos divertíamos Thatch, tú y yo en las fiestas; en todas esas veces que luché a vuestro lado; y en todo en general, incluso en las peleas entre nosotros cuando nos enfadábamos. _

_¿Sabes por qué superé la muerte de Thatch? Porque tú siempre estuviste ahí para apoyarme y también nuestro padre. Ahora que no estáis me siento tan solo… Y no es que los demás no me estén ayudando, pero no es lo mismo._

_Ahora me acuerdo de mi reacción al enterarme de que estabas en Impel Down y de que te iban a ejecutar: salí a por ti sin pensar en nada más, en ese momento me daba igual que me arrestaran o que me ejecutaran siempre y cuando pudiera salvarte, pero nuestro padre y varios de nuestros compañeros me sujetaron y me repitieron una y otra vez que me quedase quieto, que esperara al momento oportuno._

_¿Por qué no hice nada? Debí haberte ayudado a parar Akainu, así a lo mejor tú seguirías vivo. Y también debí haber ayudado a padre cuando le estaban acribillando a tiros. Estaba paralizado, solo podía llorar y temblar. _

_Me estoy volviendo loco, Ace… Desde ayer solo pasa una desesperada idea para quitarme todo este sufrimiento de encima y cada hora toma más fuerza. No tengo miedo de hacerlo. He llegado al punto donde ya no hay vuelta atrás, seguramente esto será lo último que escriba. _

_Ahora que padre no está aquí, ahora que Thatch no está aquí y ahora que tú no estas aquí solo veo una salida. Estoy desesperado, esto ya no es lo mismo sin vosotros. Miro hacia delante y solo veo oscuridad y soledad, pero cuando miro atrás os veo a vosotros tres. _

_No quiero estar sin vosotros. He llegado al punto de no poder ni dormir, a quedarme toda la noche mirando hacia vuestra tumba con la falsa esperanza de que en cualquier momento os levantéis y que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Cada dos por tres cierro los ojos, esperando a veros delante de mí al abrirlo. Siempre llevo conmigo el pañuelo amarillo de Thatch que siempre se ponía atado al cuello y también llevo una perla roja de tu collar. _

_Tan solo digo que me esperéis, porque dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver. Estoy deseando veros, porque ya he comprendido que en este mundo no hay sitio para mí, mi lugar está con vosotros. Sin vosotros no soy nada, ¿entiendes? Ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi lugar no está aquí._

* * *

Marco dejó la carta junto a la tumba de Ace, la miró y sonrió débilmente antes de marcharse.

Marco estaba junto a la orilla del mar, contemplando tristemente el vaivén de las olas. Lo que iba a hacer era algo definitivo, no lo podía pensar más, y aunque lo hiciese no iba a cambiar de idea.

Se lanzó al mar sin pensárselo, no podía echarse atrás. Mientras su cuerpo descendía a lo profundo del mar, Marco podía ver difícilmente como brillaba el sol, sol que le regalaba una preciosa vista de él por última vez. La necesidad de oxígeno izo que sus ojos empezaran a cerrarse y que perdiera el sentido.

Marco abrió los ojos poco a poco. Estaba tirado en el suelo, junto a la orilla del mar donde se había lanzado anteriormente. No lo entendía, ¿por qué no estaba muerto? Primero creyó que debía haber sido un sueño, pero el hecho de estar mojado descartó esa idea. En ese momento lo más creíble era que alguno de sus compañeros lo hubiera salvado.

Se levantó y volvió al barco, buscando una explicación a todo eso. Entró al barco, donde todos estaban ya cenando.

**-Gracias por haberme salvado. –**Dijo Marco, para la sorpresa de todos.

**-¿De qué hablas? –**Preguntó Izo, muy extrañado y sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

**-Ya sabéis, por haberme rescatado de que me ahogase. **

**-¿Ahogarte? Si llevas todo el día solo junto a las tumbas. –**Dijo Haruta, el cual no tenía claro a que se refería Marco con todo eso.

**-Serán alucinaciones tuyas Marco, nosotros llevamos todo el día en el barco. –**Dijo Vista, riéndose un poco.

**-Anda come un poco, te sentará bien. –**Dijo Jozu, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Marco.

Marco se liberó de su agarre y sin dar ninguna otra explicación salió corriendo hacia las tumbas. Una vez allí, buscó la carta por todos lados, pero solo encontró un trozo de papel. Lo cogió, estaba totalmente seco y solo habían escritas dos cosas: en el centro de la hoja de papel estaba escrito la palabra idiota y en la esquina inferior derecha ponía ATM. Se sorprendió mucho al ver eso último: ATM. Esa era la marca de los tres, la que les uniría por marca solo la utilizaban Ace, Thatch y Marco.

A Marco le parecía todo cada vez más confuso, esa era sin duda la letra de Ace. Eso era imposible, pero los milagros existen. Su amigo le había salvado la vida aún estando muerto y él no dudaría en hacer caso de esa nueva oportunidad y cumpliría el último deseo de su amigo Ace y la última orden de su anterior capitán: proteger a Luffy.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Pues esta es la razón de porque tardo tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo de "Algunos errores hacen la felicidad"

Reviews?


End file.
